Crazy Love
by wellwisher123
Summary: Lily and Scorpius, were mere acquaintances. Just strangers who crossed paths. Two people who fell in love, despite the family hatred. How will they convince their families? "I don't know, mom," He whispered, his voice soft, "She completes me, I can't live without her." "Scorp," Astoria spoke, "Is Kendra, Lily?" "Yeah mom, we lied." Full Summary Inside. RxR
1. Chapter 1

** Hey J This is my first Lil/Scor story. Hope you all like it.**

**Well, before beginning the fic I just want you to know, that the Malfoy had left England.**

**AU things : Scorpius studied at Durmstrang. The Malfoys don't know the about the kids, and the Potters don't know about theirs.**

**Summary : "Our dads are going to murder each other."**

**"Ya think?**

**Meet Lily Potter and Scorpius Malfoy, two different individuals who fell in love. **

**But their story doesn't end there. **

**How in the world are they suppose to convince their families? **

**"If a lie is spoken for a good purpose, then it is not exactly a lie."**

_London is always a good idea- Anonymous_

Lily popped open her eyes almost immediately as her alarm clock rang. She sat up on her bed instantly, her excitement clearly visible. She was pretty sure she hadn't slept a wink last night. Oh well, she didn't feel that light headed, so she might've but she felt like she hadn't slept.

Shrugging of her thoughts she removed the quilt off her as she placed her feet on the ground. The cold floor came in contact with her bare feet as she shivered lightly. She ran a hand through her red hair, searching for her band that she faced difficulty in finding as her hair was a mess. She smiled as she found what she was looking for before pulling it causing her hair, _what _was in the bun to cascade down her back. She placed the band on her right wrist, before wrapping her hair once again in a bun before bathroom. She looked at her reflection and was thankful for the fact that she was seeing a much decent Lily.

She turned the tap on before taking hold of some flowing water as she splashed it on her face. Her doe eyes opened once again before she picked up her toothbrush.

"Time to get ready Lily," The nineteen year old smirked, "Today's the day."

* * *

2 HOURS LATER..

Scorpius grinned at his friend, albeit it was slightly lopsided considering he hadn't slept a wink last night. "I win," He spoke in his husky voice. Adrian Zabini rubbed a hand on his face as took in the reality, "Ah, I'm bored." He said, trying to change the subject. He lost thrice in a row, he wasn't about to get humiliated yet again.

He shrugged it off; he wasn't good at chess anyway.

The blonde shrugged, partly aware of his friend's intention, "It's almost eight," He said looking at his watch. Yeah, a muggle watch. Muggle things were much cooler in his opinion.

"We should leave, right?" Jake said, anxiety evident in his tone, "I mean we might miss the train. After all, it is in London,"

Scorpius nodded, "Yeah, let's pack up." He said, his gaze travelling down to his friend, Zack, "Wake him up," The twenty one year old, "I have to go and talk to mum and dad." He said, taking his cell phone out.

"Lily, your phone?" Ginny asked her daughter as she held a pad in her hand with a list of things Lily was supposed to carry.

"Check."

"Clothes?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Of course mum. Who added that to the list?"

"I did," James popped up in front of her face suddenly as Lily took a few steps back. "Geez James, I almost suffered a stroke."

"You are just jealous because I am spontaneous."

"Yeah right," Lily looked past him, searching for someone, "Where is my favourite brother?"

James pouted, "Li-ly!"

"Jam-ie!"

"I'm here," Albus grinned, walking in the living room, "I heard the terms favourite and brother,"

"Yeah, I was looking for my favourite brother, _Teddy."_Lily said emphasizing the last word.

James laughed as Albus' face fell. "How could you Lily?" He sighed dramatically.

"Yeah," James added, "You broke my heart," He said, placing a hand on the right side of his chest.

"Heart James," Lily chuckled, she picked his hand and placed it on his left side, "_Heart."_

"Doesn't matter Lil, it's not like he has a heart anyway," A voice called out as the occupants of the room pivoted their heads towards the source, "Teddy!" Lily exclaimed, running forward to grab his eldest brother in a hug, "You came!"

"Of course I would," Teddy smiled, pulling away from his sister, "Were these two idiots annoying you?"

Lily nodded, "Like always."

"Hey!" James said, "We loved you Lil,"

"Yeah," Albus agreed, "You were my favourite sister,"

"I am your only sister,"

"Exactly."

"Children!" Ginny finally entered the conversation, "I made some food for you Lily, okay?" She said, as she placed a box in front of her. "Besides they are some galleons in your bag. "

"What about Dad?"

"He is going to be here shortly, until then, let's complete the list."

"Toiletries?"

"Check."

* * *

"Yes mum, we're here. Yeah, I love you too," Scorpius paused for a bit, as he heard his mother speak, "Yeah mum, I'll call you daily. Okay, now will start shortly, I need to go. Say hi to dad," He paused yet again, "Yeah, okay. Love you." He said as he hung up before running forward and joining his friends.

"I am so excited," Zack jumped up and down like a three year old kid.

"It's the first wizard trip in the muggle world. All of us are," Jake pointed out.

"We are going to have so much fun," Scorpius added, his gaze stopping on various girls who were giving the four guys various looks, "Loads."

* * *

"And be careful, no boys!"

"Dad, I under-"

"Not even ten feet close."

Lily raised her eyebrow, "Really dad? Ten feet?"

Harry sighed, "I'm protective okay? And I mean it."

"Fine," Lily imitated his father, who obviously knew she wasn't serious. "Now can I go and hug the rest of my family? Merlin knows it's gonna take time."

Harry smiled before pulling his daughter in a hug, "I love you,"

"I love you too, Dad." Lily closed her eyes momentarily as her father kissed her forehead. She looked around her, and all she could see was groups of friends.

_Group._

_"_Alice and Katherine!" She slapped a hand on her forehead, "Where are they?! We are going to miss the train and I have to meet the others too-"

"Lily!" Teddy gave her a one sided hug, "Relax okay? Here they are,"

Lily looked up as she saw her best friends approaching her, Alice Longbottom and Katherine Wood, "Finally!"

"Now Uncle Ron!"

"I am going to fall asleep," Adrian sighed, leaning against the window of the train.

Scorpius chuckled, "You guys are so lazy."

"Admit it Scorp, aren't you a tad bit tired?" Zack questioned him, "You were awake the entire night."

"No," Scorpius shook his head, "I am going to head out, okay? The train starts in fifteen minutes, "

The three boys nodded, confirming that they actually heard what Scorpius said. He was sure that sleep was getting to them.

Scorpius stood in front of opening of the train, his head a tad bit out as his gaze wandered out taking in the beautiful scenario. It was almost unreal. His family had left England, he went to Durmstrang, perhaps his family was afraid for him. The things he was going to face. He had heard about Hogwarts and he envied the people there, but he was happy.

He felt himself being pushed back as a body collided with him. "Sorry," He heard the blonde whisper as he nodded. He moved himself back as he allowed the blonde to move." Kate move," He heard a brunette stage whisper as she walked in behind her. He looked around, trying to kill the awkwardness. He felt like he was invading their privacy.

But then his peripheral vision caught something. Red hair, he turned around, immediately, almost trying to point that girl among the others. It was the red hair that caught his attention. He immediately looked back staring at the door once again, where his gaze previously was.

"Thank you," He heard the red head speak as he nodded, his face finally turning towards her. She was beautiful. Well, all three girls were. It wouldn't hurt to talk to them.

"Hi," Scorpius said, his smile turning flirty. The three girls looked up at him, "My name is Scorpius and you all are?"

Okay, maybe he was too forward. If the girls didn't answer back, he sure will mentally kick himself. But to his surprise and relief all the girls responded.

"Kate," Katherine introduced herself, she hated the name Katherine.

Yeah, she was the spontaneous one.

"Kate Wood, Alice Longbottom," She pointed at the brunette, "And Lily Potter," Lily's eyes widened as she thought about the prospect of telling her name off to a stranger.

"Potter?"

Lily looked surprised, "Yeah," She shifted uncomfortably, hoping this thing didn't affect him, "Nice meeting you." Scorpius said, "My name is Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy.

"Malfoy." Lily repeated, oh Merlin, only if her dad knew.

**This is it...hopefully I will get some reviews. If I do, I will post some scenes which are gonna happen in the fic..Thank you xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Hope you guys like this chapter! J **

**Take care x**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything**

To say that Lily was pissed, was an _understatement. _She crossed her legs, her hand reaching to straighten up the white t- shirt she was wearing. She ran a hand on her black jeans before she patted her boot, to check if her wand was still in place.

Needless to say, she was contemplating about using it.

It turned out that the girls were late when it came to grabbing a compartment. She rolled her eyes, _Early muggles._

She blamed them. It wasn't the girls who were late, it was those muggles who came early and grabbed every single compartment.

So, Scorpius being the cheeky lad he was, offered his compartment and the girls had to take it, albeit reluctantly.

She looked at her friends who were hanging out with the boys and some girls. She felt like it was like a muggle high school she read about in her books which also included some dumb bimbos. Lily thought that the youngest Malfoy couldn't steep this low, but he did. He asked, two 'bimbos' to be a part of this so called 'party'. Yeah, that's the word you use for dumb girls. But then again, she doesn't even know Scorpius. She looked at the girls, who were practically sitting on the boys' laps and questioned their characters. She cleared her throat lightly, before shifting as she turned her gaze back to her book, _Pride and Prejudice._

She had read this book several times, and every time she felt a certain warm feeling in her stomach. It was like a perfect love story. A love story, she looked to forward to. A love story, she wanted in her life. A Mr. Darcy who belonged to Lily, his Elizabeth. She knew it was childish, but she couldn't help but think about it.

"Lily," A voice softly called for her. The redhead snapped out of her trance and pivoted her head towards the source of the voice, "Yes?"

"Stop reading." Was what Scorpius responded as he reached for the book in her hand. Lily jerked her hand away. A part of her was glad that being a Potter didn't seem to have any effect on Scorpius. He was acting normally. It felt good to be known as Lily, not as Lily _Potter, daughter of Harry Potter._

"No!" Lily shrieked, holding the green book close to her chest as she placed a finger between the pages which she was currently reading.

"Come on Lils," Jake, the 'styled hair' let out. Yeah, that's how Lily recognized him. His brown eyes looked at her as she ran a hand through his black hair. He reminded her of Albus in some way.

"Geez, two hours ago you didn't know me? Now, Lils?" Lily teased lightly, her pearly whites coming into view.

Scorpius scowled, she ignored him and talked to him nicely. It wasn't like he liked Lily, he wasn't used to this. His eyes travelled down to Maggie, who was right beside him. The muggle he had met on this train. He didn't need Lily's attention. He wrapped his arm around the blonde who grinned at him. Lily looked appalled. She seriously needed clothes. Those shorts didn't even reach her mid thighs! A certain someone snapped her out of his thoughts.

"Of course," Jake grinned, "Now come on!"

"Nah," Lily sighed, "I am not interested." She flashed him the book.

"Oh, come on!" Kate groaned as she sat beside Adrian, "You have read that book several times,"

"Who reads a book on a train anyway?" Maggie's friend, Alex added. Lily fought back the urge to retort something. Her voice was squeaky and Lily was obvious half of her body parts were fake. She remembered she had read about plastic surgery in a book. It did miracles.

"Lily?" Alice asked softly. She was the kindest person Lily had known her entire life, "Care to join?" Lily shook her head as she leaned against the window once again, trying to distant herself. As much as she loved hanging out with all these people she loved reading her book. And Merlin knows, with people like Maggie and Alex around she wasn't sure what kind of game will they play anyway. Her phone buzzed as she opened it, smiling as she read a text message from her father.

_Take care and remember no magic in front of muggles._

Lily nodded before realizing it was a message she was nodding at. She faintly heard the talks of her 'friends' as she typed in her message,

_Okay. Thanks dad. Will talk to you when we reach Paris xx_

"Who's that?" Maggie chanted, "Your boyfriend?" And Lily clenched her phone in her hand, knowing that she was looking for a chance to be condescending towards her.

"None of your concern," The red head snapped at the blonde whilst placing her phone back in her pocket.

"Hey, she was just being nice," Scorpius retorted as Maggie nudged him before flashing him a lopsided smile, clearly showing how gloomy she was.

"I wasn't talking to you," Lily said without looking away from her book, "Go have fun with your friends." She let out a humorless laugh.

"And you will do what?" Scorpius smirked, "Read a book like the geek you are. Or you are just trying to kill your loneliness as you see, even your friends prefer to hang out with us than _you." _Scorpius sneered. He wasn't used to back talking and he was ready to make Lily pay for what she did.

Lily turned her gaze towards him, and for the first time that day Scorpius noticed her eyes were brown and big. Her eyes lashes were long and beautifully curled up and he was pretty sure that unlike Maggie, they were natural.

Her beautiful eyes.

Her beautiful _glossy _eyes.

Scorpius suddenly felt nauseous, he didn't mean to be too harsh. Suddenly, Lily looked away , her hand reached for her bright red hair, as she shrugged a few strands from behind her hair and shielded her face. Scorpius felt guilty, he was sure that her strong façade had broken down, only to reveal a shy and sensitive girl. "Lily I'm-"

"Scorpius, mind your tongue." Kate threatened Scorpius, "Lily, you okay?" She got up from her seat, before stopping right in front of her friend before kneeling down as she stooped down to her level, literally. Lily looked up, her eyes slightly red but she nodded nevertheless.

Kate smiled before sitting down right beside her. She cast a look at Alice who jiggled her head, before shrugging off Zach who was sitting beside them as took his place instead.

The three girls sat together on the bunk, a smile encasing Lily's face as she realized Scorpius was wrong.

It wasn't the fact the girls didn't like her. Since she was kid, she had always been afraid of one fact. It was hard to determine the people who befriended her because of her or because of her dad. Scorpius' words had just poured salt over the old wounds, and had just resulted in the evolution of that insecurity yet again.

But the way her friends reacted showed her something different. It never really mattered that she was Lily _Potter, _what's up with a name anyway?

She was Lily and that is all that mattered.

The four boys stared at the three girls. The stark contrast in the hair colours**,** caught their view almost instantly. A look of confusion yet happiness was on their faces-minus Scorpius. The other two girls, so self obsessed to notice it. But Scorpius could swear that Alex was cursing something, clearly she was affected by the strong bonding between the three friends.

And just like that Lily laughed. Scorpius was grateful. The small flame of guilt seethed up in his stomach settled down a bit, but it wasn't gone completely. He will talk to her, later.

"So when do we reach Paris?" And with that, Alice changed the topic.

* * *

Almost an hour later, and after one game of cards down since muggles were present, they weren't able to play exploding and all the wizards blamed the Malfoy heir for the same, the train finally claimed to a halt.

The announcement rang through the speakers as the voice reverberated across the train, alerting everyone about the current scenario.

The nine people present lunged for luggage as they got ready to settle their footsteps in Paris. Scorpius smiled, albeit a small one at Maggie before picking up her luggage. "I'll pick it up for you."

"Thank you Scorp!"She shrieked practically in Lily's ear, who flinched away almost instinctively. She fought back the urge to place a finger in her ear, just to check whether it was working or not.

Nevertheless she failed.

She rubbed her finger inside her ear before flashing the 'couple' a small smile.

Maggie neglected her presence. Lily scowled; Hello! Human being here! Lily had decided that now, she wasn't going to be a small, meek girl in front of them. She was past that. One moment of vulnerability was enough. What Scorpius said had hit a nerve, but now, she wasn't going to let that happen once again.

"Thank you Scorpius. You know, it has my favourite and expensive clothes," She said emphasizing the last two terms as if to mock Lily. Lily rolled her eyes as she watched all her friends-minus Alex drop down the bus. All those who were left were, Lily, Scorpius and Maggie.

"I hope you don't have pink clothes," Lily smirked at Maggie as she held one bag on her shoulder and the other's handle was clutched in her left hand as she pulled it, it's wheels touching the floor, hence, producing a light noise, "Because I heard the ghosts in Paris don't like it."

Maggie frowned, "Gho..ghost?" She stuttered as she latched on to Scorpius, who was biting his lip, trying to contain his Maggie lacked brains. Both of them dropped down the train as the followed Lily. The frightened blonde, clutching Scorpius by his arm.

He shrugged it off, walking a tad but faster, trying to catch up with Lily. He wanted to apologize for the things he had uttered without thinking once, "Lily,"

The red stopped short and turned around. She raised her eyebrow at him, "I'm sorry," Scorpius countered, "I shouldn't have crossed my limits."

Lily nodded, acknowledging the guy. She wasn't about to hold a grudge against him anyway, "It's okay."

A part of Lily was nagging a repeatedly as if to not let this topic go easily but Lily shrugged it off. She forgave him anyway, forgetting about it is another thing.

Maggie looked around clueless, looking for Scorpius, among the crowd of people. Clearly, she had lost his track, "What do you see in her?"

Scorpius smiled," She is okay. Besides, we can't flirt with girls like you, can we?"

Lily's eyebrows corrugated as she frowned, "What do you mean by girls like me?"

"Scorpius!" Maggies shrieked, her curly hair going in various direction, clearly a sign of distress, "I thought I lost you." Scorpius turned around to greet her.

"I'm sorry."

Maggie smiled, "It's okay." Scorpius turned around yet again, this time him being the one looking for a certain somebody. He spotted red hair as he spoke, "Hey Lily,"

Lily turned around for the second time that day, "Yeah Scorpius?"

"Girls like you aren't meant for flirting," He paused and Lily frowned, was she not pretty-"They are meant for true love." He completed flashing her a lopsided grin.

A smile crossed Lily's features as her pearly whites came into view. She looked into his grey eyes, "Thank you?" She wanted it to be a statement, but it came out a question.

"Scorpius!"

"Your girlfriend is calling you, Malfoy. She can be clingy."

Scorpius laughed, "I know Potter, I know."

**A/N :**

**So like it? Love it? Hate it? Post a review and tell me about it. **

**I've always imagined Lily as Arianna Grande and Scorpius as Alex Pettyfer, what about you guys?**

**Review and let me know!**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Thank you J**

**You know you want to review.**

**DATED : 11/3/2013**

**TIME:1.07 AM**

**WORD COUNT : 2052**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya! How are ya fellas? Hope you are doing good! **

**Here is chapter 3. **

**Oh wait, Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Song for the chapter : To Paris With Love

_I fell in love When I walked the streets of Paris_  
_I fell in love When I walked the streets alone_

_If you're lucky tonight, in the city of lights_  
_You'll find someone to call your own_  
_I fell in love, now I made Paris my home_

_You're my lover, you're my heart_  
_On my arms, tell me something, tell me something, tell me something_

_If you're looking for love then you've got to go to Paris_  
_If you're looking for love then you've got to go alone_

_If you're looking for love then you've got to go to Paris_  
_If you're looking for love then you've got to go alone_

_ To Paris with love, Donna Summers_

* * *

Lily grinned as she opened the door of her room. Finally, the fatigue was killing her.

Her eyes widened, as her pupils dilated, an instant reaction as she saw the darkness. She placed her bag on the floor, as she guided her hand along the textured wall. That's what she guessed it was anyway. Her smile widened as her fingers reached the switchboard. Instinctively, she turned all the switches at once while dragging her palm on them to increase the coverage area.

The site she was greeted was spectacular.

The room had subtle yellow lights, that gave it an ancient glow, like it was lit up by candles. She walked forward, her boots grazing the wooden floor. Two queen size beds were placed right beside each other, a side table in the middle where as one on the other side of the bed.

Lily smiled, this was the perfect room. The room had the heater on, making the temperature rise and making Lily realise the heaven she was in. Outside, it was cold as hell. She rolled her luggage further, before placing it against one of the beds. She pulled off her boots, before jumping into the warm cocoon, the offer of sleeping at the moment seemed irresistible.

She closed her eyes. Her hands blindly reached for the duvet before a voice snapped her out of her _heaven._

_What was heaven._

"Oh no," She mumbled as she watched two blondes enter her room. The female whining loudly, almost piercing her eardrum as her male counterpart nodded not really paying attention as she placed her luggage inside _her _room.

"Maggie?" Lily let out, her voice trying to reach an octave but failing. "Lily?" Maggie snorted, "Scorpius! Why is Lily in your bed?"

"Ahh..." Scorpius looked back and forth between the blonde and the red head, "I am not your room mate,"

"But-" Maggie frowned, "I thought you were my room mate, I mean we get to choose, right?"

"We don't get to choose," Lily finally got up, knowing that her room mate won't let her fall asleep, anytime soon, "If I did, I certainly wouldn't have chosen you," She muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing," Lily sighed, massaging her temple, lady luck was never on her side, "Scorp," She looked at the youngest Malfoy, "Have you seen Kate and Alice?"

Scorpius was stunned. They didn't interact much but yet, here she was using his nick name. It brought and involuntary smile on his face, "Yeah," He paused, "Their room is opposite to yours." Lily smiled and got up, not able to control her squeal.

Opposite.

She can go to their room to fall asleep. Yeah buddy. Or maybe she could talk to Alex, maybe she could switch with her?

She knocked on the door once before it was opened as she was greeted by not two but five people, "Hey Lily," Jake muttered from his place on the bed, "And Scorp," Lily moved her head around, hoping to see the blonde figure before she found herself bumping into his hard, chiseled chest, "Oh," Lily mumbled, "You are here too."

Scorpius nodded, "Maggie said she needed her beauty sleep," He laughed before lightly pushing Lily's shoulder, making her move too. Lily rolled her eyes before plopping down on the bed, along side Alice.

"Who are your room mates?" Lily asked, her eyes slightly drooping as she leaned her head on Kate's shoulder before placing it back up, a habit she had when she was tired.

"Adrian," Zack muttered, whacking the named guy on his head, "Ow!" He whimpered lightly before picking up a pillow and pushing it against the blonde.

"Alice," Jake muttered sheepishly, his eyes dropped down. Alice smiled lightly, nodding although a small frown was still there on her forehead.

Wait, girls and boys were being paired up? "Who is with Alex-" Lily was cut off, "I am," Scorpius answered before groaning, he didn't want those girls around all the time. They were only meant for flirting.

"Kate, what about you?" Alice questioned her, "A muggle girl,"Kate shrugged, "Her name is Serena," she said and all the occupants nodded.

"Scorp," Lily looked up and the blonde, "Think you can move in with Maggie?" She paused, "I mean, we can switch?" She elaborated.

"Oh no," Scorpius said, "I don't wanna room with either of them,"

"But I thou-"

"You thought wrong." Scorpius said, "These girls can be way too clingy," Lily rolled her eyes, "Seriously, why do you flirt with them, then?"

"Because flirting is fun and it-"

"No!" Lily covered her ears, before Scorpius could speak further, not wanting to hear any thing rubbish, "Scorpius!" Kate shrieked, before bursting into laughter.

"You know what?" Scorpius looked at Lily who had removed her hands now, "Why don't we room together?"

Lily gasped audibly, "No Scorp, I'm no-"

"Geez," Scorpius retorted as Zack added, "Lils, Scorp is not going to murder you, besides I think Scorpius is a much better room mate than Maggie anyway,"

Lily leaned against the head board, contemplating for a minute. Scorpius would be a better room mate wouldn't he ?

"Fine," She sighed, anything better than Maggie, she was beginning to hate her, and Alex. Lily was afraid that Alex might just claw her eyes out.

"But will Alex allow this? Scorpius they were after you since the beginning."

"Alex doesn't even know yet that I'm her room mate," Scorpius ran a hand through his hair, "She was asleep when I entered," He looked at his friends,"We're gonna say that Maggie was her room mate and tell Maggie that the you had entered her room by mistake,"

"Seems legit." Lily nodded, "Done."

* * *

"Scor, do I really have to go?" Maggie whined, it was past her beauty sleep and Lily was seriously getting annoyed. Everyone was tired from the train journey and had hence decided to order in rather than going out.

Lily had a remote in her hand, her hair in a knot that rest above her, a few red strands escaping the bun giving her a surreal look. She looked at the couple sprawled on the bed beside her and rolled her eyes.

Ever since she was young, she hated mushy- mushy crap. Maggie was sitting on Scorpius' lap, shooting Lily daggers as she realised, Lily was spending night with Scorpius, it should have been a her.

Lily would have gladly accepted it. She even asked the hotel management to give her a different room, if possible, she could have paid extra but as it turns out, all the rooms were full.

"Baby,"Scorpius spoke, smiling cheekily, "You need to leave, okay?" He broke apart their intertwined fingers, knowing it was making Lily uncomfortable. Lily was looking at the television, her gaze fixed on the movie she was watching. But her peripheral vision, did catch the couple kiss lightly before the female exited the room. Her heels producing enough sound, making everyone aware of her presence.

Lily breathed, "Finally." She picked the menu card on the table, "You want to order something?" She glanced at Scorpius, "Cuz I am hungry as hell,"

* * *

"This is-" Alice paused, "Heaven," She breathed, as she took a bite of her chocolate sundae, savouring the flavour in her mouth as she moaned lightly.

Jake laughed, "I know," He grinned, he was happy Alice was finally speaking. Their personalities were like a coin with two different sides, he was outspoken while he presumed her to be introvert.

"Thank you so much, Jake." Jake was paying for this, being the gentleman he was, he refused Alice to pay for the dinner.

"My pleasure," The black haired guy grinned.

* * *

"Why the heck am I here?" Kate murmured as she entered the restaurant, followed by Zack and Adrian.

"Because your friends are busy," Adrian retorted as he pulled a chair for Kate who rolled her eyes at the gesture. She wasn't even dressed for such a formal restaurant, she was in plaid jeans with a red and white t-shirt accompanied with red sneakers. "And you were alone," Zack added as Kate pouted. Turns out Serena had left the minute she entered and had gone to meet up her friends. Kate can't blame her, although she was looking for a new friend at the moment. Both her friends had ditched her- she laughed lightly.

"What the hell is this?" Zack gasped looking at the menu, "Is this french?"

"No, Italian," Adrian retorted.

Kate sighed, "Why the hell didn't we go to McDonalds?"

* * *

"Try this!" Lily said, pushing her plate towards Scorpius, "It's yummy," Her eyes lit up, as she nodded towards Scorpius. He hesitated for a second before gulping down the spaghetti Lily offered. It was delicious indeed,"It's amazing."

"I told ya!"

Scorpius laughed, "Are you finished?" He asked her, and Lily nodded before jumping off Scorpius' bed and heading towards the washroom. Scorpius got up, as he placed the utensils on the table. Lily re entered her room, before walking off towards her bed, plopping down on it as she laid down on her bed, covering herself with the duvet. Minutes later, Scorpius followed suit.

"Scorp," Lily turned towards him, her hair now cascading down her back as she clenched the rubber band in her hands, "Have you ever been to Paris before?"

"Nope," Scorpius shook his head, "But I've always wanted to,"

"Same," Lily nodded, her eyes drooping, "So, you went to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah,"

"Wha-What is it like?" Scorpius was desperate. He really wanted to go to Hogwarts, but his father's past stopped him. "It was fun, like any other school." Lily's answer was vague, she knew Scorpius wanted to know about it, but she can't let him feel bad, "But I've heard, Durmstrang is amazing."

"You bet,"

"You know," Lily stopped short, as if picking up the right words, "You shouldn't you know, dwell on your past life. Durmstrang must have been amazing," She said, before wrapping her hair in a tight bun. She didn't need to take her make up off, Scorpius noticed, most girls did, it was because Lily didn't need make up. A tinge of gloss, did it all.

"Yeah, sometimes I wish my dad wasn't a death-"

"Being that wasn't his choice Scor. He secured your future," Lily spoke softly and Scorpius contemplated. But being a Potter was different, right, people respected you, "People respect you too. For what you've become," Lily said, almost as in reading his mind, "Sometimes you just..need to let go."

Scorpius looked at her carefully. She was an intellectual girl. His gaze fixated on the ceiling as he spoke, "But it's hard being a Malfoy or a Potter for that matter, right, Lily?"

No response

"Lily?" He turned his head towards his left as he watched her sleep peacefully. Her hand was tucked under a cheek, giving her a puffy appearance. Her lips parted lightly, as a small cute snore escaped it. Almost inaudible. Scorpius noticed the yellow light in his room, gave her hair an angelic glow, almost lightening up her face.

A smile encased her face almost instantly, making Scorpius think about what she was dreaming. It was beautiful. He smiled, getting up and taking his shirt off. It was habit, he couldn't have helped it, "Night Lily."

Lily moved deep in her slumber, clutching her duvet close to her as she faintly replied, "G'night."

**Whoa, thank you for the response. Thank you to each and every one of you who reviewed, faved, alerted or read this story for that matter.**

**Thanking you xx**

**Srishti :) **

**Please review, you know you want too..**


End file.
